Not That Far
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Peewit and Johan to go after Scruple. Peewit claims Scruple doesn't live that far from the castle, but it has been three years and his memory isn't the best.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. **

**Not That Far**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Peapod." Scruple said carelessly and Peewit glared at him.

"My name is Peewit."

"Whatever."

"And what are you doing here in the castle?"

"Job hunting."

"Did you forget last time you were cau-"

"The King must have forgotten by now. It's been three years, Peapod."

"Scrapie."

"Peapod, My name is Scruple." Scruple stated in an irritated voice and Peewit rolled his eyes at him.

"I know." Peewit said cheerfully. ", but I don't care because my name is Peewit not Peapod."

"You're the King's Jester not his adviser. I was stupid to believe you three years ago."

"As if you never lied to someone." Peewit commented carelessly and Scruple couldn't deny it.

"Peapod, You are a midget." Scruple told him. Peewit's right eyebrow twitched and he tackled him.

"Compared to Johan you are short!" Peewit said loudly, Scruple pushed the blond teen onto the stone floor, and tightly held his wrists.

"Is Johan your lover, Peapod?" Scruple asked mockingly, but then he was grabbed and lifted off of Peewit by a taller male with black hair.

"Hey, Johan." Peewit commented cheerfully.

"Hi, Peewit. Still causing trouble?" Johan asked calmly and Scruple raced away.

"He called me a midget." Peewit replied in a sulky voice.

"Oh, He's not that much taller than you." Johan said to him.

"Hey, Where did that guy go?" Peewit asked while glancing around the area.

"It doesn't matter." Johan replied calmly to the blond teen.

"I'm going to get him. He asked me…Is Johan your lover." Peewit told him and Johan looked at him.

"We can go together to find him and inform him…We are not lovers." Johan told the blond teen. Peewit started laughing and Johan frowned at him. "Why are you laughing, Peewit?"

"It's always we with you, Johan. You always take me with you." Peewit managed to say in-between his snickers.

"You are my companion."

"As if I could ever forget. Anyway , I know where Scruple lives and it's not that far away."

"Let's go, Peewit."

"And I shall lead the way, Johan!"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. Thank you all for reviewing. Johan&Peewit are not a couple or lovers in this FanFic..Scruple is the one who asked Peewit in a mocking tone of voice 'Is Johan your lover' and it was more or less a taunt towards the blond…  
Not That Far  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"I don't get why Scruple asked that kind of question."

"Maybe he wants to be your lover, Peewit?" Johan jokingly asked his blond companion.

"No way in heck. I would rather drop dead than become his lover." Peewit replied and made a gagging sound. "I would rather fall off a cliff or become deathly sick or something."

Johan laughed and after a minute Peewit grinned widely at him.

"Or maybe he wants to become your lover, Johan. After all he asked if you were my lover."

"I would rather die." Johan informed him.

"Harsh, Johan. You haven't even properly met him." Peewit commented while snickering and holding his sides. "Ha ha ha."

"How much further is his house? So we can straighten out this misunderstanding." Johan asked him.

"Again with the we." Peewit said and then groaned. "I'm so hungry, Johan. I went to go back and eat."

"Stop complaining. You ate an hour ago. Don't you want us to clear up this misunderstanding?" Johan asked the blond teen.

"I don't care anymore, Johan. I'm hungry and I want to eat." Peewit groaned as he held his stomach. "I would rather eat then find Scruple. Scruple can wait, but not my belly."

"It is a miracle you are not heavy, Peewit." Johan commented calmly and he sighed to himself.

"How can I when you always bring me with you whenever you go out of the castle." Peewit muttered and his arms are crossed across his chest. "And I almost always end up being the distraction or something. Plus you tend to say I'll tell you later. It's always later."

"How much further is his house, Peewit?" Johan asked and Peewit hummed for a moment.

"Just a little further." Peewit replied although to be honest he was lost. "Hey look a mushroom! Here I come mushroom!"

"Peewit, Don't that mushroom is poisonous!" Johan shouted and Peewit quickly dropped it. They wandered around for a few hours and when they were about to give up.

"Hey that's Scruple's home." Peewit cheerfully informed Johan.

"What are you doing here Peapod?" Scruple asked the blond. Peewit looked at him and his stomach growled.

"Hey, Do you have any food?" Peewit asked him and Johan smacked himself on the forehead. "My name is Peewit not Peapod!"

"Peewit and I are not lovers." Johan informed Scruple.

"Good for you." Scruple commented flatly and he honestly didn't care.

"I would rather die than become your lover and so would Johan." Peewit said while holding his stomach and he looked at Scruple. "Anyway, Do you have any food? I'm hungry."

"I would rather drop dead than become your lover, midget. " Scruple stated bluntly and then looked at Johan. "I would rather die."

"I'm not a midget! You are not that much taller than me!" Peewit yelled and Scruple laughed at him.

"Hah! You are hilarious, Peapod! You are in denial!" Scruple said loudly. Johan shook his head and grabbed Peewit by the shoulder.

"What is with all this shouting?!" Gargamel asked loudly.

"Let's go Peewit." Johan stated in a low and firm voice.

",But Johan. I'm hungry." Peewit complained, Scruple rolled his eyes, and Johan shook his head.

"We did what we set out to do. Let's return to the castle." Johan told the blond teen.

"You can stay for dinner, Peapod." Scruple told him.

"Peewit not Peapod." Peewit said in an irritated voice.

"Whatever you and Johan can stay for dinner." Scruple said to him and he figured having a guest or two would annoy Gargamel.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
